Full Moon
by Skye-Gallen
Summary: A dream of past lovers and an attack leaving her without a family leads Cassie to a small town called Forks where she meets te man of her dreams....literaly, but does he feel the same way or is she doomed to love someone who loves another? JB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Part One – 1700's

"_We have no choice Garrett! We have to go or we will ALL be killed!_"

"_And what's to say that those who go won't be caught?!_"

"_That's a risk we have to take. But if we reach America and find these Indians then maybe we can get the help we need!_"

"_It's this or stay here and die Garrett._"

"_I don't like it, I'd much rather stay here!_"

"_Then stay here, and whoever else won't go, at least then there will be someone here when we return. Now I'm organising an expedition, I want all men brave enough to go plus as many slaves as we can take with us, the bigger the party, the better chance we have of reaching our destination._" I slid down the wall and ran back to the cottage I shared with my mother and father and told her what had been decided. She immediately set to packing our things and I did the same. We took clothes and any necessities we needed plus any valuables we couldn't bare to leave behind and the rest we locked up in a trunk and would get father to bury it in the back yard for when we got back. That was how he found us, all packed and ready to leave.

"_And where do you think your going?_"

"_With you. You don't expect us to let you men go off on your own? Half of you can't even cook!_"

"_And you think I'm just going to let you both come?_"

"_You can't stop us. It's our village too and we want to help by coming with you. Besides, we don't want you to leave us._" I saw him smile then and I knew we'd both won.

"_All right dear heart, you can come, and you too daughter._"

"_Thank you father._"

"_But you and any other women coming have to wear trous and dress as men so as not to draw attention to us._" Mother was shocked at the idea but ran off to tell the other women who were no doubt doing as we were. I just smiled, hugged my father good night and slipped into my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

We'd been on the road a month, a few of us had fallen that first night when the vampires had realised we were leaving but after that they left us alone, the Fort was easy pickings. While we had been travelling my father and one of the men there, Edward, who'd had a shine on me since I was sixteen, was teaching me how to hunt and track and how to kill. I'd already mastered riding a horse like a man, and I could outride most of the men, but both Edward and my father wanted me to be able to defend myself if anything happened and soon I was as silent as a cat stalking a mouse, and just as deadly. I could use both bow and sword, and was deft at throwing knifes which one of the other men taught me. I was a natural according to Edward and my father was pleased with my progress, especially since during our travels I'd begun to warm up to Edward as well. The further south we travelled, the warmer it got to us and so far it had taken us two months to travel far enough south that we were at the border between Canada and America. We headed west after this, heading towards the coast, according to the map my father had, it was a peninsula and that was where the tribe we were looking for hailed from.

The going got tougher the farther into the peninsula we went, bears and wolves were in abundance in these woods and were prone to attacking our caravan.

After about a week in these woods, nerves were getting frayed and people kept snapping at each other, I was at the back of the convoy after we'd broken camp and got moving again and it was me that was targeted as a huge bear came lumbering through the woods straight at me, I whipped out a dagger and threw it at the beast as I kicked my horse off the trail and into the trees on my left, ensuring the bear came after me instead of the rest of the people, it was fast, but I was faster and I thought I'd lost it up until I came across a cliff with the trees hemming me in. That was when I heard the growling and the bear came into the clearing making my horse rear. It kicked at the bear but it avoided the hooves then went in for the kill. The horse landed horribly and I managed to roll to one side before the bear turned to look at me.

That was when a huge russet brown wolf, as big as my horse, jumped over my head and into the clearing, standing in between me and the bear.

They stood looking at each other and growling, then the bear turned and wandered off into the forest and the wolf, after turning its head and looking at me, turned back and followed it. I looked around stunned, for a moment there I thought that the wolf looked almost human. I was still sitting on my ass, which is probably what stopped the wolf turning on me but I never knew wolves could be so big! I was just about to get up when a man stepped into the clearing. He was wearing tan trousers but nothing else, his body was perfectly shaped, well muscled and the sunlight entering the clearing shone off his beautiful russet brown skin. His shoulder length black hair was straight and falling freely and he walked over to me and offered me his hand.

I accepted and thanked him as he helped me up and I dusted off my trousers and then went over to my horse and started unpacking what valuables were on it. Then I turned back to the man who had stood silent beside me.

"_Who are you?_"

"_My name is Jacob, I live in the tribe on the coast here, and you are?_"

"_Myrina, I was travelling with a convoy headed for the coast, actually we were looking for your tribe; do you know if the convoy is alright?_"

"_They are fine and are on their way to my village, I was sent to look for the man who led the bear away…I did not expect to come across a woman, let alone one as strong hearted and beautiful as you._"

"_You flatter me, but I am not the only female in my convoy that has had to learn to fight. I would be grateful if you could take me to them._"

"_Follow me then._" I followed Jacob out of the clearing and we walked for about two hours until we reached the coast, we headed down onto the beach and my breath was stolen from me, the scene was beautiful, the waves crashing on the sand, the islands and mountains on the other side of the sea, the view was breathtaking to me. Yet Jacob kept walking and so I followed, my cape billowed behind me as I raced to catch up with him. He towered above me standing and walking he was much faster than me. Soon we came upon a village, about a mile from the beach and there was a lot of hustle and bustle as I saw my village's tents and vans on the other side being set up and I quickly ran over to them and saw my mother immediately.

"_Myrina!_" she ran down and hugged me tight while Jacob nodded his goodbye and left me with them.

"_Mother, it's alright, I'm perfectly safe._"

"_You should never have done that!_" I heard my father say behind me and I turned to hug him.

"_If I hadn't the bear would have attacked the rest of you. As it was he only got my horse._"

"_Still you scared us all._"

"_Hi Edward._" He had been standing beside my father and also came over and hugged me; I could feel how glad he was that I was safe from the feeling that his arms wouldn't let me go. It made me smile. Then my mother grabbed me and pulled me into our tent and told me to take of my clothes so I could get washed and into something more presentable.

When I came back out it was time for lunch and I was back in a dress for the first time in two and a half months, it felt weird, but it did show off my body as dresses should do, and my hair had been washed and dried and was now in a long braid down my back.

I joined my father and everyone else in the middle of the village where everyone was sitting cross-legged on mats on the ground. I was in between my father and Edward who was ecstatic that I was next to him and he spoke to me throughout the meal. Last night this would have pleased me no end, but during the meal I just could not stop looking at Jacob, for some reason he intrigued me, and I wanted to find out more about him. Something about him nagged at me, and I couldn't get our meeting in the clearing out of my head for some reason.

After the meal the Chief of the tribe stood up and started talking.

"_I would like to welcome the travellers from up north to our village, and I bid them stay a while to rest and recuperate in the safety and comfort of our lands. No doubt a pressing matter brings them here yet let today be filled with resting and rejoicing, and let tomorrow be the bearer of whatever tidings the pale-faces bring to our land. Go and rest, we shall talk tomorrow._" And with that he dismissed everyone and walked into his tent, followed by Jacob. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and making our tents more habitable, since none of us knew how long we would be staying here, let alone if they would help us, yet we figured we'd be here for a while. That night everyone fell asleep pretty much instantly but I couldn't. I was still puzzling over why I couldn't get what happened in the clearing out of my head. Then I heard the wolves, they were howling into the night, it almost sounded like singing and made me smile. Yet for the fact that they were about and I knew how big they were round here…I felt perfectly safe. So safe I decided to get up and walk around to try and clear my head.

Outside the moon was full and shining into our camp, throwing shadows over everything, and then I heard a voice beside me.

"_Do not be scared, the wolves protect us and will not harm you._"

"_I know they won't and I'm not scared, just sleepless. For some reason it eludes me tonight. And you as well it seems, Chief._"

"_Ha-ha, you are bold, and strong of heart and mind, that is good. Come with me._" I walked with the Chief through the village and down to the beach where I walked up with Jacob. Then he sat on some rocks with a bone white tree attached to them, I sat down below him, under the eaves of the tree. It was beautiful and peaceful here.

"_Why do you not fear the wolves? Normally that's the first thing people are afraid of._"

"_One of them saved me today, from a bear, there was something about its eyes, they seemed…well almost human, but that's impossible._"

"_What if it were possible?_"

"_Then I'd think that was a lucky human. To be able to live and run with the wolves; to see the world through another's eyes. It would be a blessing, but also a curse I guess. I suppose it all just depends on how you look at things doesn't it. If you asked my father for example he'd think they were the spawn of the devil and should be killed._"

"_Why do you think differently?_"

"_I've always differed from my father, as much as I love him. But all life is precious and every moment should be treasured, not wasted fighting ridiculous battles over some god that most people are forced to believe in…oh, I'm sorry I sometimes babble a lot, please do not tell my father that is what I think?_"

"_Your secret is safe with me._" I looked up at the Chief and smiled, his eyes were warm and kind and I knew I could trust him with anything. Then Jacob walked over to us.

"_Ah Jacob, how are things?_"

"_Quiet, for now._"

"_Myrina, I don't think you have been properly introduced to my son._"

"_Oh I was, he arrived after the wolf and brought me back here._" I took his hand again anyway and he kissed the back of my hand and he looked at me, then I realised why I had been thinking of the clearing all night. Jacobs's eyes were exactly the same as those of the wolf. I gasped as he let my hand go and I could see his eyes narrow, though whether in fear or anger I did not know.

"_It is possible isn't it? You are them?_" I turned to the Chief in confusion and saw a smile on his face.

"_We are what my dear?_"

"_Wolves, you're the wolves! Oh this is…_"

"_Horrible?_"

"_Shocking?_"

"_Amazing! How did this happen? Can anyone become one? How do you manage it? What's it like running in a pack!_" My questions were stopped short as both the Chief and Jacob started laughing.

"_You were right my son, she really is one of a kind._"

"_What did I say? Did I say something wrong?_" That set them both off laughing again leaving me red faced until they gathered themselves enough to explain.

"_I'm sorry my dear, it's just people like you are very hard to find, and coming from a family such as yours even more shocking._" The Chief said, patting my hand to comfort me.

"_I apologise for laughing at you Myrina, do you forgive us?_" Jacob asked.

"_Of course I do, how could I not forgive a wolf? Especially one who saved my life._"

We carried on chatting for a little while and Jacob settled himself down beside me on the tree, then the Chief got to the point, the real reason I had been brought here.

"_Myrina, you know our secret and I trust you to keep it, but I must also ask something of you._"

"_Anything._"

"_Why are you and your people here? I have no doubt your father will spin a fanciful tale for our aid but I must hear the truth of it from your lips, for you I would believe more than he who would kill a treasure such as our tribe._"

"_We come from a Fort far to the north, in Canada. It is always being attacked by vampires, and more and more of our people die every day. The village council finally decided to send a convoy of people to a tribe far in the south who we heard could help rid us of our vampiric menace. We have travelled for two and a half months to reach you, to ask you to help our village. My father brought plenty of money to pay you to help us; I always thought that it was a bad idea though._"

"_What, coming for help?_"

"_No, paying you to help us. It seems like an insult to me, but I know that most people would not help unless fairly rewarded so I can see my fathers point._"

"_I see…well I shall think over what you have told me my dear, for I see in your eyes that you tell the truth, now Jacob shall walk you back to your tent._" Jacob got up and held out his hand to help me down from the tree, then walked me back into the village and to my tent.

"_You really have no problem at all with what we are?_"

"_None, in fact I find you awfully fascinating…I mean your tribe, the wolves…you know what I mean right?_"

"_Of course I do, goodnight Myrina._" He laughed, and kissed my cheek gently before heading into the woods. I fell asleep happily that night.


End file.
